


KasuAyaKokoYukiRan House

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bang Dream Vocalists, F/F, I'll add more tags like AyaYuki when I write a cute AyaYuki moment, Living Together, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: The five band leaders grew up and all moved in together. They're all picked up individual careers, but they make time for one another. and another. and another. Really they all just very good friends who try to be involved in each other's lives.I don't know either. This is my first bang dream fic, I really should have started with MisaKoko or KasuAri but no I had to finish writing the weird idea first.





	1. Interviews and Cake

"So Aya-chan, you mentioned moving recently, can you tell us a little bit about that experience?"

Aya smiled into the camera. She was sitting in a brightly decorated room with a woman whose name she did not know for a live tv interview. More than a couple of people she knew would be watching, and that had always made her nervous. This question happened to include some of those people, so she had to tread carefully.

"Yes! So, I've packed all my bags to move closer to some friends of mine. It’s been so much fun! In terms of work, the commute is about the same, but the area is nicer, and the house is pretty big."

"Oh wow, you're living in a house now."

Aya held her smile but screamed on the inside. Most people in Japan lived in apartments, if only because the nature of the island meant space was limited. While Aya was doing well as an idol, it was unexpected for her to live in a house.

"Well it's not just mine. I actually have some roommates I'm sharing it with." Aya said. She hoped she sounded natural.

"Oh? You haven't got a boyfriend, have you?"

Aya laughed, and the interviewer laughed with her.

"No, not a boyfriend." Aya said, her smile getting easier.

The interviewer didn't ask further. She said, "Thank you Aya-chan. Do you have anything left to say?"

"Yes. Thank you everyone for supporting supporting me! I’ve been an idol for a few years now and it's really great to hear all your support. And one last thing I want to say to everyone: follow your dreams! You don't know what will happen until you try!" Aya finished her closing statement with a smile.

That was the truth. All the good things in Aya's life happened either through good luck or hard work. You can't control if you got luck, so you may as well work hard.

As the interviewer wrapped up, Aya did feel a little bad she couldn't explain her situation properly. But how do you explain living with 4 other girls who were your sort-of girlfriends?

The whole group were all watching her on tv in a backroom. When she came in, she found herself immediately tackle-hugged by Toyama Kasumi.

"You did great Aya-chan!" She said, and kissed Aya on the cheek. Kasumi was never one to shy away from showing affection. She had brown hair that reached down to her shoulder blades, and a kind smile. Her energy and her friendliness came so naturally it seemed effortless, something Aya had always admired. Especially when she was being hugged so tightly by the girl.

"O-of course. I-I-I'm a professional you know." Aya said blushing fiercly. It wasn't the first time Kasumi had kissed her, but the act wasn't common. Kasumi, as per usual, was very bold.

"Oh oh, me next!" Tsuchima Kokoro said, bouncing up to the pair of them. Kokoro was an unusual person. Her long golden hair and thin waist probably meant she could look like a proper aristocrat if she wanted. Instead, Her hair was disheveled and messy, her clothes were childish and function oriented, and her demeanor was very friendly. She was not unlike Kasumi in terms of energy, but she prefered to use it playing games and joking around.

Aya shut her eyes, prepared for the second pair of lips. She heard the kiss but her cheek remains untouched. She opened her eyes to see Kokoro's face up against Kasumi. The position made it look more like Kasumi kissed Kokoro than the other way around.

"You act like a real professional." Mitake Ran said.

"This is not part of my job." Aya retorted.

"Ran-chan, you want one too?" Kokoro asked.

Ran suddenly seemed very interesting in the plain wall tiles. "I'm fine." She said.

"Oh!" Kasumi said, "Ran's in her Arisa mode."

Aya smiled at that. "Ooh, does that mean we can keep Kasumi-chan to ourselves?"

"Oh no, Aya-chan is going to keep me hostage?" Kasumi dramatically put her arm over her head.

"I don't see what Ichigaya-san has to do with this." Ran grumbled.

Kasumi walked over to Ran. They stood for a moment, face to face. Of the two Ran was slightly taller, and while her streak of red hair was gone she maintained her rocker vibe from when she was a teenager. Dark clothes and a dark expression contrasted strong with the girl opposite to her. Kasumi had also kept same energy she had when she was younger. Her hair was longer, and her face had a more mature look to it. Kasumi had the confidence and the passion to pursue those sparkling heart pounding moments she loved to talk about. Smiling, laughing, and charging a head like a proper anime protagonist.

Kasumi leaned in first, and pecked Ran on the lips. Ran moved back in for a longer kiss, and bargained a few seconds out of the brown haired girl. The two separated, and Ran began blushing vividly.

"Hmm, it looked like you wanted more." Aya said.

"Shut up."

"Kasumi-chan, I need Ran needs a little extra."

"We have to go. Come on, I'm driving us." 

* * *

 

 

They stopped could have stopped at home, but instead Ran stopped the car at her friend Hazawa Tsugumi's family shop.

Tsugumi herself greeted them excitedly. Her hair, which had been brown for all of Ran’s life, had a streak of white dyed in the side. She wore an apron and a bandana whose colors matched that of her family’s small friendly eatery. Small and friendly described all of Tsugumi, whose bright smile and tiny frame combined with her friendliness to make her feel like a small animal. Recent growths from the people around her didn’t help in that regard, but it didn’t stop her from making achievements. Ran knew better than anyone how hard Tsugumi worked; they went to the same business college together and were often in the same classes.

"Ran! And everyone. Welcome to the cafe." Tsugumi said.

"Ya ya, can I get my usual?" Ran replied.

"Yes of course." Taugumi said with a smile, “and Kasumi?”

As the other girls began to order, Ran turned to the only other girl in the room not say at the door. Judgmental green eyes looked back, disapproving. Tsugumi was used to Ran's behavior. That didn't mean it was universally approved. Ran turned to meet Hikawa Sayo.

"Sayo-san, hello."

Sayo looked the same as always. Pretty face, long blue hair, green eyes, and a general sense of seriousness. Sometimes this made her seem lonely, but Sayo had a good number of friends including Tsugumi. When they were together, their natures really show. Tsugumi was friendly but could be a little meek. Sayo could kill with looks, which is likely what her fans like about her. Sayo and Yukina had both decided to pursue music as a job beyond their high school years; a decision Ran was a little jealous of. Their fans were plentiful, and their talent never waned, a combination that provided them with a lot of stability.

Sayo wasted no time, "Shouldn't you give Tsugumi a proper greeting. She is your childhood friend isn't she."

Uncomfortable, Ran said nothing and simply went to a table for four. She watched as Tsugumi got confused by Kokoro’s order, only to have Aya step in and place an order for her. It was then that the rest of group noticed Sayo, but opted not to bother the girl in the corner.

Ran ignored their chatting for a bit, but then Aya addressed her.

"So Ran," Aya said, "how is college?"

"Same as always, boring." Ran replied.

"Business is boring." Kokoro agreed, "none of the teachers smile, and everyone is always writing."

"Kokoro-chan, are you in business college too?" Tsugumi asked. She had brought over two coffees, a cold coffee for kasumi in a different cup, and some juice which kokoro began sipping immediately.

"Tsugumi, wanna sit with us?" Kasumi asked. She was completely ignored by the Kokoro train.

"Yep-a-ronee. I don't think it matters much. My dad sometimes asks me sit in the business making rooms where everyone wears a suit, and it not like it's hard."

Ran raised an eye at this. "Do you actually participate in these meetings?"

"Of course." Kokoro said, smiling widely as ever. The answer left Ran much to be desired, but in the time it took for her to think about her response Kasumi took the floor.

"Tsugumi-chan sit with us!" Kasumi said, grabbing a chair from a nearby table," let’s celebrate Aya-chan's new interview!"

Kokoro seemed very into the idea. "We're celebrating? Then we need a cake!"

At the same time, both Aya and Tsugumi attempted to kindly refuse the two energetic girls.

"It's not a big deal-" Aya said.

"I'm still working-" Tsugumi said.

But Kokoro had a workaround. "Tsugumi, in business you have to keep your customers happy. It would make us very happy if you would sit with us; so, bring out a cake and let’s eat it." She turned around and called out to the lonely blue haired girl. “You too Sayo-chan!”

Ran couldn't help but chuckle at this unusual comment. Kokoro's knowledge of business seemed questionable, but the customer was always right. Especially when it was Kokoro.

Tsugumi considered it. "It's not busy, but if a customer comes I need to tend to them. What cake do you want?"

Kasumi began jumping in her seat, "one with whipped cream!"

"Do you know the name?"

"Umm... Creamy Coffee Cake!"

"That's not on the menu..."

"Kasumi-chan, "Aya said," it's ok. We'll eat cake next week anyways. For Kaoru-chan's birthday."

"Eh?" Kasumi turned to Aya. "But that’s so faaar."

Kasumi deflated like a balloon. Aya patted her back softly. She and Ran both looked at the other energetic idiot. Kokoro, surprisingly, had scrunched up her face in concentration; her serious demeanor conflicting with her dress and appearance.

"Kaoru-chan's birthday is next week?" Kokoro asked the table.

Ran rolled her eyes. "We told you about it before. Febuary 28th, the same as last year."

Kokoro slammed her hands on the table, "then that means, we need a party and two cakes! Big cakes for Kaoru-chan and Aya-chan! Kaoru's has to be purple and at least this big!" Kokoro's hands created a shape that was not square and was not fitting on their small cafe table. Her serious demeanor vanished entirely. She now looked more like her usual self, full of unfiltered childish joy.

Ran looked around the cafe, hoping Misaki or someone sensible could magically appear and restrain the happy-lucky-smiling blond. It was to no avail; the only other customer was a disgruntled Sayo. Ran considered doing the job herself, but in the time it took for her to think about it the lady in question had stood up and left.

Kokoro and Tsugumi walked away from the table; Kokoro was chatting avidly about the cake requirements and no doubt Tsugumi was trying to figure out how to make it. Hopefully the suits get involved soon, least Tsugumi bite off more than she can chew.

Aya and Kasumi seemed to have other problems.

"Will we get to eat it now?" Kasumi asked nobody. Ran gave her a shrug.

"I'm going to have to go on another diet..." Aya lamented.


	2. Yukina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina relaxes at home

Yukina was relaxed. The "Vocalist's House," as Kokoro called it, was completely void of any singers or shenanigans that might disrupt her thoughts. She was lying down on the couch wrapped in blankets, having woken from a midday nap to watch tv. This was how Yukina wanted to spend her days off. The only thing she could ask for was a cat.

Yukina laid back on the couch, idly watching Aya's live interview. The version of Aya that was on TV was a pleasure to see. At home Aya tended to be more... relaxed. Yukina still loved her cute side of course, but she wanted to see more of the Aya who takes her work seriously, the Aya who can confidently answer questions, the Aya who can encourage people to chase their dreams while maintaining her professionalism.

Yukina loved it. Yukina love this mature Aya coupled with strong morals and raw determination. It all came together in a unique package.

The only thing she didn't love was that she had to share this Aya with her fans.

Yukina sighed at the thought. It wasn't right for her to complain about Aya's popularity.

Yukina's passion for music always led her to work hard. It was something her fans and her critics praised her for and had certainly defined her career. Roselia had disbanded, but it left Yukina with a lot of weight in the music industry; allowing her to start a career in music without ever going to college.

Yukina had gotten popular; more popular than Aya was now. But it didn't come for free, Yukina often took trips to other parts of Japan to tour, and even when she wasn't out of town she would often come home late at night. Yukina's work had caused all her girlfriends trouble, and Aya was visibly the most emotional about her absences.

Yukina realized she was starting to brood. Really, she shouldn't complain. She had four girlfriends after all. Her job kept her fairly busy, but her family and friends respected her for it. She would always be grateful to the other vocalists: they continued to support her and allowed her to join their weird group relationship. 

Yukina's attention drifted back to the tv. Aya's interview ended. Yukina blinked and looked at her phone; it was time for dinner. Yukina realized nobody had prepared dinner for her. Aya was out at her interview, and all her other girlfriends had gone to support her. For once her life, Yukina was the only one at home around dinner, waiting to welcome her lovers' home.

Yukina got up, shrugging the blankets off. She had to go to the kitchen quickly; chances like this didn't come often. It had been months since Yukina last cooked, but that didn't matter. The roles were reversed, for once Yukina would be the one welcoming people home. And what does one do to welcome home her significant others? One would make dinner.

Can you eat pancakes for dinner? Yukina could make pancakes, but she had never eaten pancakes for dinner. Perhaps she could order food? That would be wise, but Yukina had liked the idea of making something. To show her appreciation. If Ran or someone decided to question it, she can go order something.

Yukina got began scanning the fridge. Seasonings and vegetables were everywhere for her to use. The only question was what to make. Peas and corn stood out to her. She could make fried rice. Fried rice was pretty easy to make, just meat and vegetables. Yukina was pretty sure fried rice also had egg in it.

Yukina took out her phone and began looking up videos of other people making fried rice. She expected meat might be slow to prepare, but it seemed to only take a little longer to cook. If she started with the meat and slowly added in the other ingredients, meat wouldn't slow her down. She could also pretty easily see the steps she would need to take to do this.

Step 1: turn on the stove. This was pretty easy, Yukina even put a pan with some oil to heat up.

Step 2: chop ingredients while the pan warmed. Yukina was pretty cook at chopping, but she found an unexpected step that came before chopping.

Step 1.5: Find all the ingredients. Organization was important of course. Meat was in the freezer as expected, but it took an embarrassing amount of time to find all the vegetables she needed. Even worse, she had no idea where the rice was kept.

Yukina found herself frantically searching every cabinet unable to find the rice. It should be out in the open, but the job was taking too long and the kitchen was feeling hot.

Step 1.75: Call for help. In Yukina's younger years her goto calls for help had always been either her parents or Lisa, but today's problem had to be solved in-house. Kokoro probably cooked less than Yukina did and asking Ran for help often produced... undesirable results. Between Aya and Kasumi-

Aya picked up on the first ring. It was remarkable how close a girl could be to her selfie machine.

"Yukina-chan!"

"Hello Aya-chan."

"We finished the interview. God it was so stressful, I messed up a bunch. People must think I'm a weirdo now."

"I doubt your fans were ever think badly of you." Yukina said. She sounded confident, but really, she couldn't be sure. Fans were weird. They understand your personality well enough to relate to you, but they could also be very judging. The worst fears of someone as popular as Yukina was that one day her fans would abandon her. No doubt Aya had similar worries.

Trying to change the topic, Yukina began, "Aya-chan, about dinner tonight-"

"Oh, don't worry Yukina, we'll bring back food tonight."

"You... don't need to do that. We have plenty of food at home."

"Ya but none of us wanted to cook today. Its fine, we can all take a break now and again."

Yukina couldn't help but wriggle her nose at this. She wanted to cook today. Obviously, it was not planned that she make dinner for everyone, but she had cooked for the household in the past. 

"What if I tried to make something homemade?" She asked. Unfortunately, Aya didn't seem to hear her.

"We're going to a really nice restaurant today. I've only eaten here once but the rice was so fluffy! It's a bit far from our place but do you know the road to-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Suddenly a loud alarm noise fired in the kitchen. Yukina turned to see a large amount of smoke coming from the pan she set to heat, triggering the smoke detector. How was there smoke if nothing was cooking?

"Yukina, what is that?"

"Thank you for bringing food, Aya-chan."

"Yukina what's that beeping noise?"

Yukina closed the phone. While not answering Aya would definitely lead to some awkward questioning later, she was not about to confess to Aya she was hoping to cook for her. Really this played into her advantage: not only would she likely get higher quality food for dinner but she would be given more time to practice cooking. It would only take a couple of online tutorial videos, maybe a couple failed attempts, but Yukina would master cooking.

Minato Yukina aimed for perfect after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YukiAya is lowkey top tier.  
> I intended for there to be another part of this chapter of Tsugumi and Sayo explaining their backstories in this grown up AU, but this chapter got long (for my standards) and kindof heavy on the backstory. I want this weird poly ship to be silly and fun so having TsuguSayo explanations after Yukina explanations didn't sit well with me. Hope you guys like it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to RubyKurosawa18 for reading this fic when ao3 pretended this was posted on Jan.21st instead of 27th. Having 1 hit sucked but having 1 kudos helped.  
> Thanks so much for indulging this work. I love these five so much, but I'm certainly biased towards Kokoro and Kasumi. Given how short this chapter was I didn't highlight Yukino at all. I have a lot of ideas for her, but they'll have to wait because this chapter ended in a good place.


End file.
